Dommage
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: OS JezabelCassian SPOIL CASTRATO J'suis pas un héro. J't'ai jamais rien promis. J'ai fait que mon boulot, et un peu plus peut être... Et pourtant voilà... J'sais pas si j'en suis fier, mais j'suis en train d'crever pour toi...


**Paring :** JezbelCassian  
**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer :** Le docteur, le p'tit brun, le méchant lord, le sabre, le couteau de jet, le sang, l'histoire, tout appartient à Kaori Yuki. Seule la guimauve sanguinolente qui suinte un peu partout est à moi…

**!! SPOIL** du **tome 5 de God Child !**

**Timeline:** dans le tome 5, pendant… oui, cette scène-là du tome 5… mais siiiii cette scène du tome 5, cette scène qui m'a fait tomber amoureuse du JezabelCassian °kyate comme une fangirl°

_(Bon, au niveau du dialogue, c'est pas exactement ce qu'il dit dans la version française, j'ai fait une espèce de mélange à ma sauce entre la VF et la traduction approximative de la version anglaise… Vous allez pas m'en vouloir pour ça… ?)_

Publié en mai 2007 sur la communauté **30 baisers**, pour le thème « Regarde-moi »…

(et en théorie pour faire un cadeau pour Noël 2006 à **Kaoru la belle**, cadeau de Noël qui est arrivé avec 5 mois de retard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais XP)

et corrigé par **Loua**, merci Loua

**Dommage…**

La lame d'un sabre acéré comme un rasoir me transperce la poitrine d'arrière en avant.

J'ai mal. Trop mal. Je crois que je vais tomber dans les vapes. Puis j'entends ta voix.

- Cassian ?!

De la surprise surtout. Mais y a autre chose aussi… je sais pas… de l'inquiétude ?

Je crève de douleur, et c'est ta faute, sale gosse. J'ai envie de t'engueuler.

- T'étais encore… sur le point d'abandonner ta vie, hein ?

Encore. Encore une fois. Et je commence à en avoir marre, tu sais doctor. Je commence à en avoir franchement ma claque de passer mon temps à sauver ta jolie peau. Jouer les héros pour toi cinq minutes, ça va… mais là, putain, j'ai vraiment trop mal !

Derrière moi… Je l'avais presque oublié… Je tire un poignard de ma ceinture. A trois mètres je peux pas le louper. Il projette sa main devant son visage pour le protéger. Je visais la poitrine… Lamentable, j'ai jamais aussi mal lancé.

Le choc l'envoie contre le mur et l'assomme. Je vais vers lui pour l'achever, ce salaud… mais… d'un coup mes jambes veulent plus rien faire. Je tombe.

Je sens ta main qui attrape ma nuque. Tu accompagnes ma chute.

Tu touches un truc dans mon dos. Mal. Encore. Il est toujours là, ce sabre ? Tu l'enlèves, doucement. Et ça fait encore plus mal, bordel !

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose sinon je vais m'évanouir, et j'ai encore suffisamment de fierté pour refuser de m'évanouir dans tes bras. J'essaye de me concentrer sur autre chose… Je regarde ton visage…

Et d'un coup, j'ai peur.

J'ai peur parce que ce que j'vois dans tes yeux… c'est… je sais pas si c'est de la panique mais… Mais je comprends. Je comprends ce que ça veut dire. Ca veut dire que ma blessure est mortelle. Ca veut dire qu'il y a absolument rien que tu puisses faire pour moi.

Que j'vais mourir.

Je vais mourir, là, dans tes bras. J'en ai pour quelques minutes. Moins peut-être. L'évidence m'arrive en pleine gueule et me surprend tellement que j'en oublie un instant d'avoir mal. Un instant seulement.

Je vais mourir.

Tu as juste regardé ma blessure et tu as vu que j'étais foutu.

A moi ça m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit. J'ai pas pensé une seule seconde qu'en me jetant entre toi et ce dingue, je risquais d'y rester. C'est con, hein ? Mais tu m'en as déjà fait voir tellement…

Y a des larmes qui me picotent les yeux. La douleur.

Merde, je vais pas pleurer quand même. Non, c'est bon… Je joue le type fort.

- C'est… c'est pas grave… C'est pas grave, si tu ne peux pas me sauver… De toute manière… j'pourrai jamais avoir le corps que j'voulais…

Jamais les bras assez grands pour t'enlacer, te serrer contre moi. Jamais le torse assez large pour que tu puisses poser ta tête dessus… Non, ça je l'ai pas dit. J'ai pas pu.

J'ai déjà loupé tellement d'occasions, alors, maintenant, ça servirait à quoi ?

J'ai pas non plus envie d'être ridicule.

J'le dirai pas…

Et puis… en plus… Merde ! Mais qu'est ce que tu vas devenir quand j'serai mort ? C'est qui qui va s'occuper de toi ? C'est qui va venir te tirer du lit le matin ; qui va te forcer à manger quand tu manges pas ; qui va te dire que t'es blessé quand tu vois même pas que tu saignes ? C'est qui qui va se taper ce sale boulot ?

C'est qui qui va se mettre entre toi et l'arme et t'engueuler quand tu décides que ta vie est un fardeau pour le reste du monde ?

Merde. Si au moins j'avais le temps d'expliquer à quelqu'un comment on s'occupe de toi…

J'ai mal, bordel... La douleur me résonne dans la tête, me hurle que j'vais claquer...

Alors y reste toi… Peut-être… Peut-être que tu feras ça pour moi, puisque j'suis en train de crever pour toi… Peut-être que t'accepteras de t'occuper de toi tout seul… Au moins je peux essayer…

- Mais… pour toi… y a encore un peu d'espoir…

Y a du sang qui me remonte dans la bouche. Je l'avale. Ce goût…

- Oui… tu peux encore t'en sortir... Si tu fuis pas ton père… Si tu fais rien pour changer ça… tu resteras son chien toute ta vie… crois-moi…

Tu détournes les yeux. Quoi ?

Ouais, tu veux jamais voir les choses en face, hein ? Je parle avec des mots trop crus pour toi, tu préfères les jolies phrases… J'en ai aussi, tu sais. J'ai cette image stupide qui tourne sans arrêt dans ma tête depuis le jour où je t'ai vu sourire à des oiseaux…

- Tes ailes devaient être tellement belles avant… maintenant… elles sont engluées dans la folie… tu peux plus les déployer…

Encore, encore ce sang qui remonte. D'où est-ce qu'y vient, tout ce sang ? Je peux plus respirer.

Je vais mourir, doctor... Jezabel... Je t'en prie, pour une fois... juste une fois, suis un de mes conseils... avant que je meure… au moins… promets-moi…

- Fuis… Profites-en…

- Non…

Jezabel…

Tu parles. Je n'arrive pas à suivre le sens des phrases que tu dis, j'entends juste ta voix. Ta voix brisée. Tu m'as dit non. Et moi je suis en train de crever pour toi.

T'es qu'un sale môme égoïste.

Mais ça va, je comprends. Je sais. Je sais que t'es comme ça. T'as jamais su te battre. J'aurais voulu t'apprendre.

Tu as dit non. Je sais que j'peux pas t'en vouloir. Je t'en veux pas.

J'aurais tellement aimé que tu fasses quelque chose pourtant.

Mais je t'en veux pas.

Je te regarde. Tant que je peux encore. Tu ressembles à un gosse. Ton regard perdu…

Je peux pas t'en vouloir, non.

J'avale le sang. Il en revient encore. Il en revient tout le temps.

On dirait que tu vas pleurer. J'ai envie de te parler encore. Un peu. Avant de mourir. Pour que t'arrêtes de faire cette tête. Pour que tu me regardes, aussi.

- D'accord… Dommage…

Tu ne relèves pas la tête

Hey, Jezabel, regarde-moi… je suis en train de crever…

Je tends ma main vers la tienne, qui cache ton visage, et mon bras pèse une tonne. Je touche tes doigts.

Tu n'ouvres pas les yeux.

Regarde-moi…

- … mais si jamais… tu veux t'échapper de ta cage noire… dans ce cas…

Dans ce cas ? Dans ce cas quoi ? Je sais même plus ce que je dis. Je sais même pas comment j'arrive encore à parler. Je parle juste pour que tu me regardes un peu. Toujours pas. J'avale le sang qui remonte toujours.

- … si tu as besoin… appelle-moi…

Appelle-moi, oui. Qu'est ce que j'raconte ?

Appelle-moi, et je viendrai… Je serai toujours là. Y a pas de raisons qu'je sois plus derrière toi, hein ?

Je veux pas crever, merde !

Je veux encore surveiller tes bêtises, sale gosse, calquer mes pas sur les tiens pour que tu m'entendes pas te suivre, et écouter aux portes. Je veux encore gueuler que tu me fais travailler trop, et venir en douce dans ta chambre te regarder dormir ; je veux aller encore chaque jour harceler Zenopia pour savoir s'il a trouvé le temps de s'occuper de mon cas ; je veux boire, tuer, tricher aux cartes, aiguiser mes couteaux et marcher sur les toits…

Je veux pas crever…

Ma main est toujours contre la tienne et je sais pas où j'arrive à trouver la force pour garder mon bras levé. J'ai un hoquet. Du sang, encore. Du sang. J'suis en train d'me noyer dans mon sang. Je savais même pas qu'on pouvait mourir comme ça.

J'essaie de repousser tes doigts, d'écarter ta main. Je veux voir tes yeux. Que tu me regardes. Une dernière fois, avant qu'je meure.

Y a un liquide poisseux sur ta joue… Du sang ? Ah, c'est le mien… C'est moi qui suis en train de te barbouiller de sang…

Tu m'regardes, ça y est…

Même pour ça il faut que j'te pousse. Pour tout faut que j'sois derrière toi. Faut pas que je meure, bordel ! T'as encore besoin de moi !

- Tu… peux rien faire tout seul, hein ?

Ouais, tu me regardes…

Mais pas comme ça. Pas comme ça, s'il te plait ! Pas ce regard froid et indifférent… Doctor…

Ma main retombe. Je sens même pas quand elle cogne contre le sol.

Me regarde pas _comme ça,_ Jez'…

Pourquoi tu me regardes pas comme tout à l'heure ? Comme au moment où t'as vu que j'allais mourir ? A ce moment-là… j'avais l'impression de compter pour toi…

Pourquoi tu te caches derrière tes masques comme un môme sous sa couette ?

Pourquoi faut toujours que je te secoue ?

- T'es vraiment… qu'un gamin…

Et avec moi, ça en fait deux, des gamins. Je croyais quoi ? J'm'attendais à quoi ? J'aurais voulu quoi…

J'aurais voulu que tu me serres dans tes bras, c'est vrai, au lieu de me laisser crever à tes genoux, sur le sol. J'aurais voulu, p't-être même que tu penches ton visage vers le mien, que tu m'embrasses… Pas sur la bouche, non… Quoique… Ouais, j'aurais aimé, p't-être…

J'aurais voulu te dire que j't'aime.

Non. Non, finalement…

J'aurais juste voulu que tu serres ma main dans la tienne au lieu de la laisse tomber par terre comme si tu t'en foutais.

Juste voulu que tu me regardes avec un peu de… je sais pas… de tendresse… de tristesse.

J'aurais voulu croire, avant de crever, que j'étais un peu plus qu'un loufiat pour toi.

Je croyais…

J'ai plus que le goût métallique de mon sang dans la bouche. J'arrive même plus à l'avaler. J'le sens qui coule au bord de mes lèvres. J'ai même plus mal. Je me sens juste… un peu triste.

C'est que… je trouve ça… dommage.

J't'en veux pas vraiment…

Non, j't'en veux pas…

Mais… c'est dommage.

J'aurais tellement aimé que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi…


End file.
